Ichigo Vs Arisagawa
by Kennny
Summary: This is the story of when Ichigo was a small kid. Remember the anime showed Ichigo's past once? Well guess what! This is an indepth of the time.


**Ichigo vs. Arisagawa**

There you go! The title says it all!

For all that watch bleach you might have realized that in the past of Ichigo's life he was doing some sort of Martial Art with Arisagawa. They were both at a training place and both become close friends. This story clearly defines what happened in that time period. During this time Ichigo's mother was still alive, although she died during this time so that will be covered too.

**My Destiny Is To Make Sure I'm Stronger than Dad**

During the start of the bleach series every time Ichigo's dad attacks Ichigo his dad always loses. Why? How can a father lose to his son? This can all be answered right here.

"Ichigo you bastard you have to go to your fighting class get your ass down here!" Ichigo's dad shouted.

"I know you dickhead I'm coming." Ichigo shouted back

Ichigo comes down the stairs from his room wearing a white overall with a belt around his waist.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you clothing, you haven't even got the belt on right!"

"Why the hell do you care? It doesn't matter what I wear anyway. Let's go!"

"How dare a 12 year old son talk to his father like that? You need a beating Ichigo I mean it!"

Daddy flies through the air and lands a kick on Ichigo's head. Ichigo tries to dodge but his legs are too slow for him. He aims a kick at his father but obviously misses. His father grabs his legs and throws him to the front door.

"Damn it! How come I always lose to you! Shit! Shit! I have to win! I have to be stronger! I can't lose to that idiot! I have to win!"

Daddy and Ichigo are on the car. They face the away from each other.

Daddy turns on the radio and listens to girly music.

"Oh yeah! This is cool!" Daddy says.

"What the hell, this is the crappest music in the world! What's wrong with you asshole!"

"Young men like you never understand. Listening to girls' music makes you feel way better."

"Dickhead. Get a life."

"Ichigo say it one more time and I'm gonna spank you right here right now!

"Yeah whatever."

Daddy gets a wooden club and beats Ichigo up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop is asshole!"

They arrive at the training/fighting club.

"Oh yeah, go and get yourself beaten up!"

Ichigo slams the door.

"Ichigo what happened to your ass? You got wasted in there! How can you even lose to your dad?" A girl said.

"Shut up Tatsuki, he's just a retard."

"Well anyway how about we have a match today. You've gotten quite better than our last fight (which was 1 day ago) so I guess we should have a match."

"Yeah whatever."

"Tatsuki-chan, don't hurt Kurosaki-kun, he just got injured a minute ago!"

"No it's fine Orihime; Ichigo needs to learn a lesson."

"It's okay Orihime; I can show Tatsuki how much I learnt in a day!"

The Match Begins!

"Well Ichigo let's see how worse you got."

Ichigo charges at Tatsuki and aims a punch at her, but she blocks it with ease.

Ichigo blinked. "What the hell? How did you…?"

As Ichigo said that Tatsuki kicked Ichigo's shin.

"Oww, Oww!" Ichigo sobbed.

"You're such a weakling!"

The match finished and Ichigo was on the ground crying as everyone except Orihime was laughing. (You can guess why)

Ichigo was angry. Angry that his power was not strong enough. So he stood up and said, "ONE MORE ARISAGAWA!"

"With Pleasure. I'd love to kick your ass again."

Ichigo charged again, but this time he hit her head right in the middle and she got a bleeding nose.

"Stop! Ichigo that was awesome! But try not to kill our people! Look at what you did to Arisagawa!"

Soon the ambulance came and Arisagawa was sent to the hospital and was hospitalized for the next 2 weeks. Her nose bone was cracked. (Yay)

"Orihime, can I walk you home today?" Ichigo asked.

"No! You made Tatsuki-chan bleed, I hate you!" Orihime screamed.

"WELL FINE, I BET ME CAN FIND WAY BETTER GIRLS THAN YOU!"

The next day Orihime regretted saying that to Ichigo, but also she still was sad that he said such a mean thing to her.

"Ichigo, why did you say that to Orihime?" Asked his mom.

"Well she was really mean to me when I said I'd walk her." Said Ichigo.  
"Ichigo you have to think about Orihime first, not about you."

"Sorry mom."

Ichigo and his mom walked at the edge of the river. Ichigo spotted a soul (Ichigo can see ghosts remember) at the edge of the forest and ran to talk to her, but on the way he fell.

"Ichigo!" Yelled his mom as she ran. She went over Ichigo and looked at his wound on his arm. Suddenly a huge sound came and the Grand Fischer (The Hollow that ate Ichigo's mom) came and ate her.

Ichigo did not see anything that night except to see his mom dead lying over him.

The next day…

"Ichigo ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Ichigo's dad as he jumped to kick him, but missed.

"Hah! Shame I'm way stronger than you now!" Ichigo triumphantly said.

Well I guess that's it OO!!! Ichigo got his revenge on dad but also lost his mom. He finally beat Tatsuki-chan for the first time!


End file.
